smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sushi in the Big City!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: After discovering the city of Pensacola, Tako and the others head into the city to continue finding out how they got to Earth. _________________________ Wasabi: Mustard! (Is that some kind of city?) Maguro: Looks like it. Tako: I see a sign! It says “Welcome to Pensacola!”. Kani: That’s the name? Ikura: I guess so. Tako: Well, perhaps we should head to Pensacola to see if we can find where we are. Tako and the others head into the city. Meanwhile. At a court house, Bugs Bunny and Johnny Old Boy are seen in the jury. Judge Goodman: The court is now in session! We have the people of Pensacola vs. Johnny Old Boy! Bugs Bunny? What are your claims? Bugs Bunny: Even though I don’t like it when Boko steals from Sunny’s garden, I am absolutely disgusted when I heard my son got molested by some poorly drawn old man! Johnny Old Boy: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN?!? Johnny Old Boy lunges at Bugs Bunny, But Officer Simmons grabs him and throws him back into his seat. Judge Goodman: Anyways, Johnny Old Boy? How do you plead yourself? Johnny Old Boy: Not guilty! Because that spoiled brat of a bunny should have known better than to trip over me! Boko enters the room. Boko: Hey, Dad! Johnny Old Boy: YOU CAUSED ME TO TRIP! I WILL SHOVE A RULER UP YOUR A**! Johnny Old Boy runs at Boko, only for Bugs Bunny to grab him and bash his face into a seat. Judge Goodman: Anyways! We have reached a conclusion! Johnny Old Boy has been declared guilty! Johnny Old Boy: THE F***?!? Judge Goodman: He will be sentenced to six months in prison for molestation charges! Court dismissed! Johnny Old Boy: BULLS***! I WILL KILL YOU, BUGS! Johnny Old Boy lunges at Bugs Bunny, only for Brooklyn Guy and Simmons to grab him and drag him away. Johnny Old Boy: NO! LET ME GO! Meanwhile. Tako and the others enter the park in front of the Town Hall. Tako: Maybe, we can wait here for a while until we decide to continue. Wasabi: Mustard! (Ok!) Suddenly, Maguro notices a guy in a brown mask emerging from a bush at the back. Maguro: Who is that? Breather: S***! Breather runs off into the bushes as a bus drives by. Simmons exits. Simmons: Hi! What are you doing here? Tako: That’s what we’re trying to find out. Simmons: Well, maybe you guys should head onto my bus. Tako: Ok! Maguro continues staring at the bush where Breather once was until Simmons looks as well. Simmons: What are you looking at? Maguro: N-Nothing. Simmons: Ok. Well, get on my bus. Maguro: Ok! Maguro follows the others onto the bus. Simmons: Where to? Tako: Pretty much the most popular hangout in this city. Simmons: I see what you mean there! The sign on the front of the bus changes to Sportster’s and the bus drives off. Simmons: I’m warning you five! This is a bumpy ride! Simmons floors the gas pedal, causing the bus to move fast around traffic as Tako and the others struggle to keep balance. Wasabi: MUSTARD! (THIS IS TOO FAST!) Kani: WHAT KIND OF PERSON DRIVES A BUS LIKE THIS?!? Tako slips and crashes into a wall as the bus turns around a curve causing the five to fall to the ground. Simmons: HALT! OLD MAN UP AHEAD! Simmons floors on the brakes right in front of Harold Winfred, causing Tako and the others to slam their faces into the windshield before sliding off. Harold slowly crosses the street as Simmons counts down. Simmons: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3 1/2! 3! 2! 1 3/4! YES! As soon as Harold reaches the other side, the bus moves again, causing Tako and the others to fly to the back of the bus and hit the back wall. Once Simmons reaches Sportster’s, he slams on the brakes, causing Tako and the others to fall to the ground. Simmons: End of the road. Tako and the others exit the bus before it drives off. Maguro: I’m never riding that type of bus again! Ikura: Agreed! That guy is crazy! Tako: Well, at least we’re at the place we might answers at. I see a sign on this building. Sportster’s? Ikura: Perhaps, we should go inside and see what’s in there. The scene fades to Sunny, Meggy, Parappa and Tari at their table. Sunny: So, how do you guys think Firestar and Ice Man are doing? Parappa: I think they’re doing good ever since they quit evil! Meggy: Same! Tari: Hopefully, they’ll stay good! Tako and the others enter the bar and Sunny and the others spot them. Sunny: Who are they? Parappa: I don’t think I’ve seen these guys before! Meggy: Is that an octopus? Tako: Hey, Everyone? Do any on you know where we are? Parappa: Um. You’re at Sportsters. Tako: Thanks. Sunny: Anytime! Also, who are you? Tako: That’s what me and my friends are trying to find out. Tari: Do you know where you came from? Maguro: No. All we remember is a blue light and then we’re in this. place. Parappa: If you’re referring to a planet, then this is Earth. Ikura: Interesting! Wasabi: Mustard! (Cool!) Meggy: Hi! Wasabi: Mustard! (Hey!) Meggy: Wait. Is that all you say? Wasabi: Mustard. (Pretty much. You just have to read the subtitles.) Meggy: Got it! Maguro: Yeah. He’s only capable of saying Mustard. Nothing else. Tari: Ok. Suddenly, the lightbulb above them flickers. Meggy: I’ll deal with that! Meggy shoots the lightbulb with electric ink and it turns back on. Suddenly, Maguro clutches her forehead in pain. Maguro: AGH! Ikura: What happened? Maguro: That Lightning! It’s the same color I remember! Meggy: Blue? Maguro: Yes! Meggy experiences a flashback of her fighting Palpatine and the lighting heading into the sky. The flashback ends. Meggy: I think I now know how you got here! Tako: Really? Meggy: Yes. All of you got struck by Palpatine’s lightning and I’m guessing that gave you life and then you crashed into the planet and that’s how you got here! Wasabi: Mustard! (Makes sense!) Tako: Well, thanks! Me and the others will be heading off to find what to do in this city! Parappa: Ok! See you later! Tako and the others leave the bar. Later. At night, Tako and the others are seen roaming the streets. Tako: It’s getting late, guys! Maguro: Agreed! Tako notices Sunny’s house nearby. Tako: Isn’t that the house of that flower girl we met a while ago? Kani: Her flower is on the front so probably! Tako: Maybe, we can ask her if we can stay there for the night. Wasabi: Mustard! (Ok!) Tako heads to the door and knocks on it. Sunny opens the door. Sunny: Hey, guys! Tako: Hi, Sunny! Sunny: Also, what were your names? I didn’t get to hear them. Tako: Well, just look at our foots. Tako and the others raise their foots to show their names. Sunny: Got it! So, what brings you five here? Tako: Well, since we just got to this city, I was wondering if we could stay here until we got our own place! Sunny: Sure! You can come in! Ikura: Thanks! Tako and the others enter Sunny’s house and the episode irises out over the house as it ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The Sushi Pack would get their house (Johnny Old Boy's house) in Day 1! Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Sushi Pack Arc! Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Breather Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues